the Receipt
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: She wakes up one day to find an abundance of packages on her front door and a letter. Everything that she claimed Sasuke owed her were in those boxes. Sequel to the You Owe Me List.


the Receipt

by: Xmarksthespot

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Sequel to _the You Owe Me List.  
_I suggest you read the You Owe Me List first, if you haven't read it already.

_

* * *

_

"_What_ do _you_ want?" The ferocious woman screeched through clenched teeth. She glared a thousand daggers at the postman standing nervously in front of her. "Do you have to do that?" She growled while pointing at the doorbell. "It is Sunday morning. Sunday is my _only_ day off."

The much older man gulped, fidgeting with the packages in his hands as his palms grew sweaty. "I-I'm sorry, b-but I was told to," he held up a sticky note and read it aloud, "'_ring the doorbell continuously until someone comes and gets it. She will come. If she doesn't, I'll pay you doub–'_"

"So what do you want?!" Sakura ran her fingers through her bed head. She leaned on the door frame, waiting for the man to continue.

"Ah...W-well, y-you see, I have t-these– "

A finger pointed at him. "Look, if you don't stop stuttering, I _will_ kill you."

"Packages-that-you-have-to-sign-for-Miss-Haruno!" He quickly slurred his words, while adjusting his position to stand straight and attentive as if he were in an army base. He nervously handed her over the clipboard and a pen, flinching the moment she snapped it out of his weary hands.

"There," Sakura sighed. Her heavy eyes stared at the abundance of packages that laid on her front porch and she bitterly cursed at whoever sent her all those packages – who ever said she was a morning person? Suddenly, she noticed that there was an enveloped that rested on top of the box. Opening it, Sakura gave a sigh of exhaustion from the late shifts she worked the previous night.

_Dear Sakura, Annoying girl, Crybaby, Pinky, Nurse, whichever name you like best,_

_In the many, many boxes you see laying outside your house, are the following things: _

1. A pack of lined paper. I know I only owe you three pieces, but you can use the other one hundred seventy-three to write my name. I know you love it.

2. In the package, you should see $100 on top of the pile of papers. Buy yourself something pretty – keep the change.

3. Here are some new clothes picked out by the best designers to compensate for you getting your old ones dirty.

4. I don't bake, but I convinced the owner of that pastry shop you like so much to give you a discount. And in the blue box, there is a bento. Expect a homemade lunch everyday now until I reach the number that you gave me, and "I don't give a damn if you don't eat any of that".

5. I managed to find your dead grandmother's silver necklace with a sapphire blue pendant and palisading purple rhinestones under a thick pile of leaves, covered in mud in the field where a classroom of academy students were throwing their weapons at me. I sent it to a jewelry store owner so he can give it a polish. It'll come to your home shortly.

6. I also have packaged a hairbrush and a collection of hair clips. P.S. The man at the register looked at my weirdly, so I said that they were for my girlfriend. When he asked who, I gave him your name. Therefore, the next time you go to the Mini Mart across the street, tell the cashier that you're my girlfriend, 'cause I don't think he believed me.

7. You owe me two hours, since I spent two hours counting out six hundred and forty-eight kunai for you. And I no longer think you are weak. You're still a little annoying though.

8. I'm giving you a radio because you requested one. But I'm also giving you an _iPod _filled with happy songs. So whenever you're feeling like you want to rip my head off and you hear a crappy song come on, just listen to this instead.

9. These are pictures of my birthday parties over the last few years. I blew out the candles because dobe made me, but I never made a wish with any of them. Feel free to use those wishes to compensate for all of your birthday wishes you used wishing I would come home – at least I came home, right?

10. I know that despite what others believe, your favorite colour is not pink. So I bought you a green pillow. Apparently it's really good for neck pains and such, since you tend to have those after working at the hospital.

11. I'm sorry for calling you all those words when you tried to heal me. I'm also sorry (though you never requested for these apologies) for calling you weak, for leaving you on a bench, for attacking you while I was in Sound, for refusing to come back, for trying to kill Naruto and for any future circumstances when you decide on whether you want to come at me with a knife in your hand. Do not, and I repeat, _do not_ use these events as threats in the future claiming that I never apologized for them.

12. Here are two bags of _Hershey's Kisses_ and a gift card for the movie rental place. They ran out of _Haagen Daz_ vanilla ice cream, so I bought _Ben and Jerry's_, though it was melting so you'll have to come over to my place if you want the ice cream. The cozy blanket is also at my house, so come over if you want it, say tomorrow at 6 PM?

13. Look in the small brown box.

The reader of the letter placed it down, climbing over the pile of boxes in search of the brown one. Her lips were pressed together, and her eyes were squinted, wondering what the Uchiha had placed in said box.

When she found it, the girl carefully ripped it open, finding a delicate frame with the picture taken of her cheerfully smiling along side of Sasuke who was in the hospital bed.

14. It's small and it's fragile, but since I broke yours, you can have my heart.

– _Sasuke Uchiha_

_--_

**A/N:** I know I said there'd be two different versions of the sequel, but I'm not sure when I'll have the other one written. Besides, this version is more closely related to the first part.

Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews, guys. Hope you have a fantastic holiday. ;)


End file.
